Never let them fool you
by emdem94
Summary: "fighting something bigger than you or me... i don't think you understand what we are...we're not even human anymore." Roxas cannot forgive his father for destroying his life. love lies and power mixed into this, what will Roxas and Axel do. changed the description because it makes more sense to the actual story i am making. sorry for confusion.
1. Chapter 1

Poverty, you don't know the real meaning of it unless you lived it. Poor orphaned children. living in the streets of London. You are somebody or you don't exist. Without a choice or a way out some simply go to a life of crime, at such young ages never leaving it. Starvation and rape and sometimes gangs are what kill the young in this part of London. The darkened hallways of poor sick children, some lost and never found, some simply left by un-wanting parents who were too young to have children, either way they all end the same, lost, broken, becoming a pawn for someone else just for food. Roxas has known this his whole life. He never wanted this life nor would he want someone to have it. He lives this life as anyone should with survival at mind. People walked past most the time avoiding eye contact with them, Roxas's eyes met with many while he lived on the streets with one thought through his mind 'I'm poor you're not, just continue with your life I'm not worth your time' he hated the way they would look at him they felt sorry for him and some would even offer to take him home, he would always say no to these offers they were always funny like that, rather be homeless thank dependent following the one rule of the streets he remembered from being new to it, _never let them fool you._

Axel knew when he was going to lose, he and his brother knew when they were beat. Not. They played the game like no other, never accepting defeat. Living on the streets was a hard game in new York, but now they were out with a future hopefully ahead of them, Axel being 18 too late for education now, he needed a job landing a cushy one with some office, he is officially an office man, you know the ones who carry suitcases and has expensive phones of which they are always on in annoying places. His brother joining the Turks, a gang like place, better than a gang his brother would say. 'The Turks are respected agents who help people and help protect the country' he would shout down Axel's ear. Axel hated hearing him say that, the more and more he went to the Turks the less Axel felt close to him. He and Reno not being biological brother, obviously being orphans they adopted each other. They had, had their fair share of love inside the sheets, or wall, or abandoned car, whatever was available. However Axel found Reno to be more like a brother as time went on.

Axel met Roxas in strange circumstances, walking home from work one night after Reno called and said he couldn't pick him up. Axel found he liked to walk sometimes gave him a chance to see what the city was like, the walk only last about an hour. He found himself walking down a street with young children on the floor sleeping on top of newspapers. To Axel this was horrible to see being in this position himself he didn't like to think others had to be in it. He continued his journey trying his best to ignore them when they would try to start conversation, he couldn't help them all. Once rounding the corner he felt safe.

"No please stop" a small voice shouts through obvious tear.

"Oh shut up do you want this money or not" asked a man. Axel hearing this he walked closer, seeing a man pushing a young lad on the wall while pulling at his clothes the boy trying to get away from him but too weak to do so.

"stop squirming so much" the man shouts hitting the poor boy round the head knocking the wind out of him, the boy tries to crawl away. Upon seeing Axel he stares at him, not once calling for help.

"You stupid kid, I was going to be nice a give you this nice tenner" he spoke arrogantly slapping the boy.

"Please" he whimpered, loud enough for everyone to hear but not loud enough for them to think he isn't broken.

"Hey!" Axel shouts loudly the men obviously squirmy men with no backbone since they ran; most likely men that can't get people who can afford to sue them. Axel turned to look at the boy seeing he was no longer awake.

Their meeting was interesting to Axel from the moment he picked Roxas up after he passed out. The boy was uneasy when he awoke in a strange place which was comfy and warm. He sat up seeing a man come in, this man being unlike any other with vibrant red hair and tattoos on his face.

"How are you feeling? I made some hot coco if you want some" Axel offered him something for free a concept he hadn't heard in a long time.

"I'm fine, thank you." He took the coco off the man and drank some.

"What's your name" he asks smiling reassuringly.

"Ro-Roxas" he spoke softly.

"My name is Axel." He told him. From that point he and Roxas lived together.

Picking up dirty t-shirts from the hallway, Roxas tried to keep the house clean, go to the shop for items but still felt that he wasn't doing enough. He tried not to step on toes but sometimes he felt Reno didn't like him being there. Since he'd been living there Reno seemed to cling to Axel by starting their sexual part of their relationship all over again, not that Roxas knew it had stopped for a good year.

Now days Roxas tried to just help out around the house, Axel and Reno came home and leave their clothes in their rush to get undressed Roxas felt like a burden, he didn't have the choice however. He'd been living with them for nearly a year now.

"Hi Roxas" Reno voice enters the room, Roxas made breakfast again. Lately Roxas felt as though Axel and Reno kept him around as a slave, they just had him make dinner when all they did was eat got to work and fuck. Reno started drinking the coffee Roxas made once again.

"Morning" Axel says walking in.

"Hey" Roxas responds.

"Hey you" Reno smirks; this particular smirk is one that Roxas knows as sex in the kitchen while kicking Roxas into the living room. He grabbed his cup and his plate as Reno kissed Axel passionately. Axel landed on the tabled with Reno on top of him.

"Ahhh, Reno. Roxas is in here" he says that every time and every time Reno kicks him out the room. Today was no different.

"No he was just leaving right Roxas" he started staring at Roxas who nodded.

"Ahhh Reno!" hearing Axel's lovely voice coming in the room. The thing is ever since Axel saved Roxas, he's had feeling for him. Hoping things would proceed until he found him and Reno had a thing. Roxas finished his food and got dressed; he had a guy who paid him for services, in normal cleaning manners as well as sexual manners. Axel didn't know it was both he thought it was a normal cleaning job for this one guy. Once he was finished getting dressed in his and Axel's room, he still didn't see why he shared a room with Axel he was never in it.

"Bye" he says pointlessly knowing neither of them would hear him.

Now Roxas doesn't mean to be ungrateful, he just feels like he isn't cared about even after that small glimpse of hope they gave him. He feels just as trapped as before only difference this time is he has to hear the man he loves go at it with someone who hates him.

This particular day at work his boss wanted his companionship, this man doesn't be mean, he was gentle with Roxas he just didn't love him; he wouldn't do this job if he had someone worth being faithful too. Once he was finished his boss gave him extra saying he was especially good today. Giving Roxas a phone and telling him a new part of his job is many different hours, Roxas didn't have much of a choice since this man pays very well. Once back at the apartment he puts his stuff down, goes shopping and brings the groceries back. Axel came back early today, usually stays overtime. Reno calls saying he isn't coming home tonight so Axel decided not to stay overtime. He looked over to the kitchen and sees Roxas putting shopping away he smiles lightly moving to help him. Later that night Axel takes a seat in his bedroom Roxas walking in after having a shower didn't realise Axel was in the room. Roxas had gotten used to Axel no being in the room so he didn't need to hide his body, with his cuts a bruises from all the times he whored himself out while living here. He took the towel off his shoulders and wiped his hair down. Suddenly arms came around thankfully he had boxers, and then suddenly he remembered that he wasn't wearing anything so Axel could see is bruises.

"Who hurt you" Axel asks.

"No one" he lied badly.

"Who was it?" Axel demands, Roxas tried getting dressed Axel grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, too close and Roxas crumbles and kisses him passionately. Once he moved away he expected Axel to at least kiss him back, but he grabs him and throws him into the hallway then grabs a bag and throws his clothes into it throwing it out the door Roxas pulled on a top and began crying. Axel picked him up by his arm and threw him out the front door along with his stuff.

"Don't come back until you're ready to tell me the truth" he shouts shutting the door in Roxas's face. Putting on his shoes and shorts he began walking with his stuff, soon after it begins to rain. He stopped in an all too familiar alley. The months flew by and Roxas began to get back into the routine of being on the streets. Being on the streets were cruel and hard, sometimes you got away sometimes you don't. Some people were never meant to leave the streets, some were meant to die here. Roxas believes he was one of them. Neither Axel nor Reno bothered Roxas for months. He saw Axel and Reno walking down the street a blonde woman clinging to Reno and Axel walking with them. Their eyes met but nothing more, because once again the all too familiar feeling of 'I'm poor you're not, just continue with your life I'm not worth your time' but this time it only hurt more to realise how foolish he was to forget the one rule of the streets, _never let them fool you. _Until you have truly been in poverty you will never be able to understand it, you can write about it research it but unless you lived it you won't understand it. Roxas has known this his whole life, nothing was new to him anymore now.


	2. Chapter 2: seeing you again

Roxas had wondered the streets, back at square one. He was a young boy, only use he had was to please his master. Since Roxas had been thrown out of Axel's apartment he was on the streets again. Until a young boy same age as him spotted him, Sora had lived like him until he met the young man named Riku. Riku due to hearing the story of how Sora found Roxas agreed to take him in. After a couple of months Roxas still hadn't settled in the new home, preparing to leave when they were not around. He felt somewhat bad, they had bought him new clothes a fed him and even gave him his own room with an on suit too. He didn't want to be fooled into believing he was safe again. However after two years he had still not left this home, maybe because he was learning something in this home, Riku's family were rich enough to tutor Roxas and Sora and they had been smart enough to get some kind of qualifications. However Roxas's mind went back to Axel. He missed him terribly sometimes; Roxas knew the rules of the streets _never fall in love. _That was dangerous territory. But here he was sitting on the balcony thinking about how different life would be if he had told Axel, would he still be hearing them get off or would he have had a chance with him. His mind did wonder on occasion. Roxas's birthday was due; he'd be turning 18 within a few days. Of course Sora knew his 18 was only a week before. Naturally Sora asked Riku to throw Roxas a party, however Roxas declined the offer. Sora however planned the party saying he needed something to cheer him up. The party did cheer him up for a few days but as Sora liked to say 'Roxas is sourer than sour candy' he made Roxas laugh, he was nice. Riku liked Roxas but not like he liked Sora couple weeks before Sora's birthday he'd asked Roxas what to get him, telling him he liked Sora and want to get him something special Roxas told him to just be himself and get what feels right because Sora likes him for him. In retrospect he shouldn't have told him to get what feels right, he'd bought Sora half a shop practically. Sora was overwhelmed but did admit to Riku he returned the feelings. Roxas on the third year began to really enjoy living with Sora and Riku, they were happy in the relationship as was he. Three years with Sora and Riku really opened his eyes to what life was like for a lot of people in this town. Sadly before he gotten a chance to go Riku's father someone who'd been very good to both Sora and Roxas had died leaving some money for all three. He'd left Sora a little less than Roxas saying that out of Roxas and Sora, Roxas would need the money because he would be the one to leave. Now this wasn't a surprise because Sora was the one who suggested it, Riku agreeing wholly. After the funeral Roxas decided he's taking his leave this the small fortune he had he set out to find a small apartment for him alone and help by starting a charity for the homeless and helpless youth who didn't get the choice. 19 years old and with a reasonable education considering his past he was ready.

"Roxas you free this weekend, Riku's work is having a party, Zack needs a plus one, and could you be his plus one." Sora asks with a begging voice. Roxas agreed. Now here he was standing around on his own while Zack was fucking some girl called Yuffie. Then Cloud, then Tifa, then Cloud and Tifa-at the same time, god that man knew how to score. He had a drink in his hand it was empty.

"Hey do you want a drink" asked a smooth voice from behind him Roxas turned to see a guy with long silver hair. He was leaning far too close for Roxas's liking. Roxas leaned back to back away from him.

"I'm sorry I was just leaving" he spoke fast grabbing his jacket and running off to Sora for his lift home.

"Guys I want to go home" he said, noticing Riku kissing Sora's cheek and dancing.

"Sorry Rox, I-I think I am too happy to drive" he stated

"Drunk Sora, not happy drunk" Riku corrected him. Roxas huffed.

"Fine I will get a taxi, see you later" he told them.

While walking down the street Roxas noticed no taxis anywhere. A car pulled up by him, rolling down the window.

"Hey Roxas c'mon where you going" the same silver haired man spoke. His name was Setzer. He was a perv to extreme levels. Sexual harassment was his name.

"I'm ok I will get a taxi." He told the man walking away the car continued to follow him the man trying to talk Roxas into letting him give him a lift.

"C'mon I will just drive you home; it's nearly 12 you shouldn't be out in the streets on your own"

"I'm an adult I think I can handle getting home on my own at night" he started walking faster, hearing a car door close hearing it lock he knew Setzer got out of his car. Grabbing his phone to call a taxi instead when suddenly Setzer grabbed his arm.  
"No" he shouted pulling away from Setzer who was pulling him towards the car. Pushing him against the car and forcing their bodies together kissing Roxas's jaw line.

"No...Let go of me..." he struggled to get away from him eventually getting enough space to kick him in his balls then running off, not noticing that he had dropped his phone. Running around the corner sitting on the floor catching his breath, he continued to walk for another half an hour before noticing his phone was dropped, kicking a bin he made his way back hoping he could grab it and go.

"Ok Roxas. It's ok. Just sneak over get your phone and hopefully no one took it" he spoke to himself. Going over to the area Setzer attacked him noticing his phone was nowhere to be seen.  
"Damn!" he shouted deciding to just head home. Once he got near his apartment him noticing Setzers car outside his home. He looked closer seeing him inside with his landlord charming the butt off of her. Roxas walked in hoping they wouldn't notice him.

"Roxas good your here this lovely charming man said he was your friend who you said could stay.

"n-" before Roxas could speak Setzer hugged him and pulled him towards his room

"Thanks Roxas lets go, night lovely" he shouted back Roxas couldn't fight the man. Once in Roxas's room he was pushed into the wall the Setzer was on him like lightning kissing him, Roxas tried pushing him off. He was hitting the wall a lot trying to push him off crying for him to stop. The new neighbour he hadn't met yet knocked on the door. Ignoring the knocking Setzer set about pulling off Roxas's clothes holding one hand on his mouth.

"Struggle I break your leg, do you understand" he hissed. Roxas nodded scared. Suddenly the door was kicked open and his neighbour came flying in, only to see Roxas being pinned against the wall with tears in his eyes.

"A-axel?" Roxas was stunned to be mild. Axel saw only red and grabbed Setzer throwing him into a wall kicking him then kneeing him and then punching him, Roxas continued crying.

"Please...please stop. Please stop it!" he cried. Axel stopped looking at him then looking back at Setzer.

"Get out don't come back, give me the phone" taking the phone from his pocket and tossing it to Roxas who caught it realising right away it was his phone. After he ran Axel turned and looked at Roxas.

"Hey...err how you been, like haven't seen you in so long. Glad to see your okay" he tried to make conversation.

"Please leave" he asked Axel nodding heading towards the door, stopping.

"If it's anything, I am sorry about everything, wasn't thinking straight. I am glad my biggest regret didn't end for the worst" he spoke softly then walking out leaving Roxas shaken up. He got changed for bed, having a hot chocolate and watching telly in his bedroom.

"Maybe I should got thank him tomorrow" he spoke to himself before dosing off.


	3. Chapter 3 : I don't know you

Roxas awoke brushed his teeth. Looking in the mirror at the scar on his forehead. The one that he had gotten the night before Axel found him. Axel...someone he wanted to be near him. Could he trust him? He wanted to trust him but after he kicked him out all that time ago.

"I should maybe take him a welcoming present for coming to the neighbourhood" he said beginning to make a cake. When he was finished he decided he wanted to take a shower due to getting flour chocolate and icing on himself. After his shower he wrapped the cake up in a cake. He had to say the cooking lessons Riku gave him he knew how to make lots of treats for himself. Grabbing his jacket he slipped his trainers on and opened his door grabbing his keys and the cake. He walked to the room not far from his knocking. Suddenly remembering that Axel hadn't mentioned which one he lived at. Roxas tended to stay in, never really went out much, didn't really know his neighbours, this was just a thank you. Nothing more. Suddenly a young man opened his door; he had short spiky hair, blond and a smirk on his face. Roxas felt like retreating into a cave when he realised this wasn't the apartment he was trying to get to.

"That for me, or the new guy in the street" he chuckled. He pointed to the door opposite him.

"The redhead lives there" he smiled lightly shutting his door after Roxas nodded in confirmation. Knocking on the door, he waited. Hearing a crash and a far off shout of (wait I'm coming) suddenly the door flew open and there stood the redhead. His hair messy and slightly tied up with lots of pieces that have fallen out.

"Err...I brought you...this" he smiled slightly nervous on the fact this was Axel. Watching Roxas holding the cake out in his arms on arms length. Taking the cake slowly Axel smiled. Roxas began to back away as if to leave.

"do you want some" he asked.

"no...no thank you" he turned when suddenly someone grabbed him and pulled him in. He went flying into Axel's apartment landing in a small desk chair which went flying towards a table closing his eyes tightly prepared to nearly break his face flying into table. Suddenly a break stop happens where he falls forwards then backwards on one shot.

"ouch" was all he could say when his shoulder hit the chair with force, Axel shoved a piece of cake into his hand.

"please enjoy some of the cake, you bought it" he smiled nodding to himself.

"well...i actually made it" he said Axel smiled, handing Roxas a piece of paper with a picture of him and Roxas sitting next to each other on the clock tower, with a young girl named Xion, they used to hang out when Axel wasn't too busy with Reno.

"I missed you, I'm so sorry about how we ended things"

"I accept your apology" Roxas replied standing up and walking towards the door.

"hey wait where-" he started.

"I said I would accept your apology but that doesn't mean I will be your friend, this cake is a thank you for helping me out yesterday. I don't think we should talk I think we should remain neighbours. I act like I don't know you and you don't know me. Okay" he left after that. Leaving Axel standing there shocked from what he had said and how he said it.

Axel was watching telly, he was watching his favourite tv show. Halfway through someone rang his door. He paused his tv getting up and walking towards the door, opening it to find a young girl who had a bright smile, she had blonde hair tied up with lots of different ties within, wearing a headband as well.

"Hi my name is Rikku, I heard you just moved in, it's nice to meet you I'm Rikku-wait I told you that. Ok well welcome to the neighbourhood. Every Wednesday we have a cooking class in the kitchen downstairs, hosted by one of our friends in the neighbourhood. So here is the timetable and the room number and floor, ok see you in two days or sooner because I live three doors away from you, ok see you" she blabbed on and Axel found himself liking her because she seemed friendly enough to be someone to talk to.  
"ok bye"

"hey wait" he grabbed her wrist. She turned looking at him shocked.

"oh my, I've only just met you, I'm so-" she started

"no don't-I'm gay. I need to know- well do you know who lives a 308, does he come out and talk to you guys."

"oh you mean 308 guy, yeah nobody knows him really moved in about a year ago and he doesn't come out much. I have seen him and spoken to him about twice since he moved in, once when he first moved in, I knocked on his door and he opened the letter box- the LETTER BOX to talk to me. I managed to get him to open the door. I don't really know what his problem is, I think he had a bad childhood, only two people come to visit him some young brunette boy and his boyfriend who has silver hair"

"how can you tell their boyfriends?" he asked pointlessly.

"well they usually walk in holding hands. A few times the silver haired man just drops off the younger one, he kisses him goodbye. So I guessed mainly." She explain.

"oh ok. Well do you know who they are?" he questioned

"um...i spoke to the brunette once he said his name was Sora, didn't tell me 308's name though everyone just knows him as his number. I think he must have known him for a long time."

"what makes you say that?" asked Axel confused.

"well i think he said that they used to live together and he checks on him, very sneaky if you ask me-well you are aren't you. silly me" she continued to blab on.

"thank you Rikku you helped me a bit." he smiled walking out of his apartment shutting the door. she began walking off then stopped walking.

"how do you know him?" she asked which cause Axel to pause his movements.

"well he's an old friend that's all i was concerned because we haven't seen each other in so long" he covered.

"oh ok well bye" she began walking off again.

"nice save Axel" he whispered to himself. suddenly someone grabbed him pulling him around.

"spill all the bean and nothing but the beans right now" Rikku spoke dragging Axel into her apartment.

Roxas peaked out of his door seeing her pulling him away she pushed him into the apartment and looked at Roxas and winked. he mouthed "thank you" before grabbing his keys and leaving the building.

* * *

I REALLY WANT TO SAY SORRY

it's late and it's short. i am having my photography exam when i go back after Easter my plan was to finish this chapter and get it on, i lost my internet for a good two weeks. sorry guys. i will try to catch up on time i lost this Easter :)


	4. Chapter 4 : secrets

Axel collapsed in a sweat. Huffing while trying to regain his energy.

"well that was fun huh?" Rikku spoke to him out of breath.

"why do you have a massive telly you live alone don't you?" he asked beginning to get his breath back.

"well yeah. I'm not a loner you know I do have friends around. You know a novelty I like socialize." she complain as he stood from the sofa.

"yeah-um…I'm going to leave." he left without another word. Once he got back into his apartment he looked around through the peep hole. No one was in the hallway.

"Thew!" he relieved a breathe.

* * *

Roxas was at the local supermarket buying his weekly shop. He was looking at the many different types of cheeses. They were having a sale and he thought he'd treat himself to one. Confused he picked up a special cheese which was apparently from France, he must admit he was sceptical.

"confusing right" a voice made him jump. Dropping the cheese the young man behind him kicked a shopping basket to where Roxas dropped the cheese luckily catching the cheese. Walking past him to pick it up, he stopped and turned to Roxas. Roxas looked at the young mans face he had blond spiky hair, not much like his own more similar to Axel's if he was honest.

"I'm Gibbal by the way, all around bad boy and total hotty. You are?"

"I'm Roxas" he spoke calmly if not a little shocked. Who was he and why was he talking about himself like he was gods gift.

"nice to meet ya kid…wait are you related to Cloud?" he looked at him closely.

"Cloud?" Roxas was confused.

"wait…wait now I see it. Nope you're not" he turned around he began walking away.

"Roxas…Roxas…Roxas… nice name. here's my card" he turned his upper half throwing the cheese at Roxas who caught it clumsily. He examined the cheese seeing Gibbal's 'card' was on it.

"see you soon kid" he chuckled walking away. Leaving Roxas confused.

"what a weird guy" he spoke to himself. Looking at the cheese, it looked ok so he decided to buy it. Once back into the apartment complex he walked up the stairs. Carrying his shopping. When his bag suddenly broke.

"oh my god" he spoke running down the stairs chasing his fruits.  
"oh my you poor dear let me help you" a lady with auburn hair grabbing his apples and peaches.

"oh thank you" he said going to grab them off her. She moved them away.

"please let me help you" she offered.

"oh no I don't want to stop you from doing what you were ma'am" he spoke softly.

"oh please. I'm here to see my son, he can wait, and it's Maribel Carlene."

"well thank you mrs Carlene" he thanked her while carrying the stuff into his home.

"oh no I'm not married anymore, I am widowed. So please just Maribel." she told him with a firm voice.

"oh ok thank you Maribel. Would you like a tea." he didn't really want to offer her one but she was already in his apartment.

"OH no please I have wasted enough time. Goodbye…you never told me your name?"

"Roxas" he spoke quietly

"well then goodbye Roxas I hope to see you soon." she left without another word.

* * *

A few days went by and it was the cooking class day, Rikku went around knocking on everyone's doors screaming.

"COOKING DAY GET YOU'RE BUTS MOVING NOW. WE BUY THE FOOD ONLY ASK YOU TO SHOW UP COME ON. DON'T MAKE ME KICK YOUR DOORS DOWN!" she continued to scream. Axel was hoping she wouldn't knock on his door but oh how fate liked to piss him off.

"c'mon Axel. Cooking class" he opened his door seeing Roxas standing just outside his door.

"hey stop looking you make it obvious you're interested." she smacked Axel on the head.

"ow you know that's abuse"

"shut I you don't want to live here I'm sure someone else would" smacking him again. She continued over to Roxas smiling he nodded at something she said.

"ok lets go everyone."

While at the cooking class Rikku helped Axel much to his disbelief. She decided to pair them all up 'saving space in the giant kitchen' she said.

"so everyone this is Gibbal he's our chef." he pulled a rose from the flower display walking over to Axel and Roxas.

"nice to see you again cheese boy" he chuckled. Roxas looked down.

"hey that's not very nice" Rikku shouted.

"oh no I'm not being mean am I Roxas" Roxas looked shocked as did everyone else in the room. Not many in the building knew his name. only reason Rikku did is because she was the big boss's daughter.

"how do you know Roxas" asked Axel annoyed that he knew his name.

"from the cheese isle you?" asked Gibbal

"from…"

"we don't know each other that well, we only met once" Roxas spoke.

"oh you only met him once."

"no you"

"but-"

"you don't know me don't pretend to know me" taking off his apron and walking out of the kitchen.

(go get him) Rikku nudged her head at Axel pointing to where Roxas just left. Axel nodded chasing after him.

"Roxas wait…" he shouted after him Roxas was ignoring him. Continuing to his apartment.

"Roxas" grabbing his arm.

"let go of me. You don't know me either. don't act like you know me. You don't!" he was shouting with tears streaming down his face.

"I do know you…I may not know everything. I may not be able to pinpoint every crease but I know who you are. I lived with you." he shouted back

"oh my don't you dare say that to me." he screamed.

"you don't like rice. You will only eat it if I put sea salts on it. You hate beans but you ate them when you felt like burping. You loved sea-salt ice-cream. You have a favourite shirt. You love it because it's puffy and green you love the colour green because you are reminded of the sea. You never like Reno because he treated you badly, you did like me though." he took a breath. Roxas looked shocked. How did Axel remember that many quirks about him.

"no…you-"

"I want you to know I care. I always cared, but Reno did so much for me. I treated you badly I shouldn't have let him because as much as you wont believe this I love you!" he pushed Roxas against the door of his own apartment.  
"no-" silenced by Axel kissing him, it wasn't forced or rushed it was soft sensual and passionate. Roxas pushed his hands into Axel's hair while Axel opened the door. While inside Axel got to be with Roxas how he had wanted since they met.

The next morning Roxas woke up along in bed. Freaking out he ran out leaving his phone. He began packing his stuff planning on moving out trying to find his phone.

"ah damn" he complained went back to Axel's looking around finding his phone and a note by the bed. Grabbing it.

_Roxas_

_Last night was…amazing…maybe it was amazing for both of us, I sure hope so. You can stay if you want. You know welcome me home life my little wife. Only joking. I hope you wont close me off after this, I really want to be with you in any way. Not lovers if you don't want to be my boyfriend I want to just be near you, you make me happy. Well if not I want you to know I really love you. Even if you don't want me near you I will move out, I don't think you should move because I am in your way, please if you want me to move out just tell me._

_Love…maybe if you want it to be._

_Axel. _

Roxas took a breath smiling about the note. Maybe giving Axel another chance would be good for them both. The door opened and Roxas turned seeing Axel walk in. he puts his keys down looking up shocked to see Roxas in front of him..

"R-Roxas you're still here?" he sounded confused slightly scared.

"y-yeah. I thought maybe…well maybe we could try again. If you still want to that is…" he was scared of trying again.

"r-really! Yes…well I mean yeah sure…I promise you wont regret this choice." he was smiling widely.

"but…slowly." he stated

"oh yes of course last night was great but I don't want to rush you into anything. Well how about we go out tonight. You know our first date" Axel suggested. Instead of answering Roxas just nodded.

"well-"

(ring, ring, ring.) Roxas's phone was going off he looked at it and smiled.

"I really must take this call please is 8 ok. I'll be waiting." he suggested Axel only nodded.

"bye" he left shutting the door behind him. Once nearing his door he answered the phone.

"hello sir. Yes sir." he went inside his apartment.

"oh yes I have spoke with Axel sir… he asked me out…I know sir I wont jeopardize the mission. Of course but what of Reno is he still a problem."

"he has tried stopping the mission for nearly three years protecting the target…he still hasn't discovered you though. Make use of this" the man explained.

"good. I shall give you a full report by Monday of next week." he pause smiling

"no this Saturday" the voice said.

"but sir I am not sure I will have gathered the information needed by then"

"Roxas…you haven't been playing poor boy for nearly three years just to give up now have you…I could always call you're brother inform him you're not doing your job right" he laughed.

"no! fine I will try to get your information by the Saturday"

"good. I hope my best isn't feeling a bit of wear and tear."

"no sir just fine."

"still after this mission come for a upgrade"

"yes of course sir. I wouldn't put something so important aside much longer than needed."

"good. Goodbye Roxas. I hope to hear from you Saturday night at the latest"

Closing his phone he looked at his computer. Sighing he sat down began watching fighting films.

"I might need these" he tells himself.

Axel was anxious. It was 7:56 he was pacing outside Roxas's place, not sure if he should knock. He put his arm up to knock when the door opened. Roxas dressed in black skinny jean red converse and a black vest top over a tight red shirt.

"you look nice…no wait that's wrong you look amazing." he corrected himself.

"thank you" later on in the night after they had finished eating. Axel decided to take Roxas dancing. Slow dancing.

"so yeah, you look really nice tonight…I'm glad we're doing this" holding Roxas close.

"yeah nice and warm" he put his head on Axel's shoulder. Humming along with the music.

"it's nice don't you think just us… not a single soul is looking at us funny because we're two guys just leaving us alone. It's nice" Roxas smiled. He'd never met anyone like Axel.

As the week continued through Axel and Roxas went out for three days, once to the park for a picnic. Axel tried showing off his cooking skills for Roxas who enjoyed the meal. however it ended badly when seagulls came to steal their food thinking Axel was food as well. Roxas moved at super speed to knock them off him, Axel looked at him weirdly Roxas just shrugged. Kicking one of the seagulls behind him.

"mummy look at that seagull how fast it's going and it's not even using it's wings"

"yeah dear that's nice let mummy rest"

"where did the seagull behind you go…?" Axel asked.

"I don't know flew away I guess." he smiled innocently.

"oh ok"

Another date Axel took Roxas ice skating. When he first got there people were really enjoying themselves.

"Hey look at them two they're like professionals." Axel laughed. Roxas watched them.

"So ever been skating before?" asked Axel Roxas shook his head.

"no but I am a fast learner" he said stepping on the ice looking around at other people. He began skating next to Axel who was skating normally. Smiling of how unsure Roxas looked.  
"I can help you-" suddenly Roxas flew past him going backwards smiling brightly.

"if you want…" completely shocked.

"sorry Axel I think it was beginners luck, you without fear you can do more… yeah"

"…yeah…I guess that makes sense…I think" he couldn't understand how come Roxas was so good at everything.

On their fourth date within that week Axel took Roxas to the arcade. Expecting to beat Roxas to reclaim so of his pride after losing 6 different games to him. Roxas noticed people were noticing him beating high scores and Axel continuously.

"play it cool 13...you can lose the next one" he nodded to himself walking over to where Axel was standing in front of a fighting simulator.

"you want you beat me up?" Roxas asked. Axel began chuckling.

"no I don't want to cause you pain in that method, I have other ways of doing that"

"oh…ohhhh. Axel we're in public."

"I know that's what makes it fun." smirking at Roxas he puts on the gloves. Roxas does the same.

After three round of which Axel tried his best to win and Roxas tried his best to lose. Axel won two, one. Roxas still didn't know how he won one. He sneezed and punched Axel's head of with a special move. Still Axel seemed happy enough and he didn't notice Roxas went easy on him.

"next time try please. But thank you for letting me win." Roxas was shocked that Axel knew he wasn't trying.

"hey what can I say you have a lot of spare time on your hands." kissing Roxas's forehead.

"how about we head back to my place for some fun" he paused.

"wait not let me just walk you home." once they got outside Roxas's place Axel gave him a kiss it quickly turned passionate.

"why don't you come inside for some time." Roxas said lust filled voice. Axel nodded pushing Roxas into the place behind him.

"yum how about we play a game of our own tonight then" Roxas said

"only if I can win the prize"

"don't worry you can win the prize." kissing him as he undid his jean and took off his top.

* * *

(ring, ring)

"arg" Axel moaned. Suddenly the phone stopped ringing.

"hello…" a whisper from Roxas Axel was trying to listen but he got up and walked out of the room and Axel fell back to sleep.

Going into the bathroom he put the phone back to his ear.

"report 13, how has he been"

"he's been fine. He hasn't noticed anything. I managed to discover he has compatible blood. And he is strong for the average human male"

"would he be able to handle to serum"

"I believe so…he had strong will and his blood type gives him an obvious advantage."

"excellent, Roxas I want you to test his durability"

"in bed…"

"yes and no, more than just stamina to keep up with you" the man chuckled knowing how his people work.

"you want me to test him…to join our ranks" he asked, not sure if bringing Axel in would be good.

"yes Roxas. If he is as good at fighting as he is in bed he should be fine no?" I would like you to have this reported to me by the next month, if he is suitable we shall have him as one of us. Then you can go back to being the spoilt child you really are."

"yes sir." he hung up breathing slowly. Great now he had to test Axel, but how.

"Roxas you in the toilet. I need to pee. I didn't think you'd want to have me peeing in the sink in the kitchen." Roxas panicked opening the door while he was butt naked. Axel on the other hand had put on some trousers.

"well I didn't expect you to be naked…but ok" he kissed him pushing Roxas into the bath. Roxas didn't resist.

* * *

"sir will agent 13 be able to handle this. Sora is also sharing concerns of this being his first recruit mission and it's already taken him so many years. I am con-"

"shut up. It wont be a problem. I dealt with the one thing getting in his way. He should be fine. Axel is crazy about him just like we want him to be."

"yes but what about the prisoner"

"bring him in"

"of course sir" the man turned around and left suddenly two guard came in dragging a chained up Reno.

"you wont get away with this, they'll find out you took me. You wont be able to stop me…your informant will break character eventually and when he does someone will catch him."

The man started laughing.

"he wont break, he's the best you know he killed a prince. Yeah shot him right in the head. They never caught him. The young girl who did it disappeared from the face of the earth. He had been playing his part for nearly three years trying to get your friend. Well maybe he took one break when he was around the other two…wait only one was mine the other a friends son, so he didn't break character then either. My he's the best for a reason right"

"my people will find out who he is"

"for all you know he could be a she right now. Some many faces so many names. No one knows his real name. except himself of course, when they brought him to me, he didn't tell me his real name either. So I don't even know his name, but he's the best. You wont find him." laughing hard the man stopped hearing his phone ringing.

"hello"

"I'm ready he's good he's accurate…Axel is ready to be taken." the voice on the other end spoke.

"Wait…I know that voice, just more timid. That's…wait I know who it is…Roxas! That's Roxas that homeless kid we found." he screamed.

"well well just in time 13 you've been found out"

"of course sir I'll bring-"

"Roxas babe what you doing. Hey who you talking to. Hey why wont you let me talk to them. I only w-" crash.

"oh my…please I shall call you back later"

"yes of course you just nearly kill him by mistake then?"

"yeah but he's still breathing he's ok if not a little bashed up." the man chuckled at how unsocial Roxas really was he wasn't good in social situations.

"I'll arrange for you to be picked up next Wednesday. If the man persists he is busy Friday at the latest. Understood"

"yes"

"goodbye Roxas. I hope to see you soon."

"yes goodbye" hanging up the man stood and looked at Reno who was tied up with a cloth over his mouth so he didn't interrupt the call.

"once he's one of us you wont be able to save him…only a matter of time." turning to look at the guards and his servant he smiled.

"take the prisoner away keep him in lockdown. Only I shall enter to see him no one else understood."

"yes sir" came from both guards. Taking him away the servant place some tea down on the small table to give to his boss.

"I believe Roxas is falling for this man…"

"what makes you say that sir"

"did you hear the concern in his voice when he accidentally knock him across the room, he sounded genially worried for him. Very unlike him don't you think"

"Roxas was only young when he came to us… we changed him forever for our selfish need maybe he's finally found someone to keep him company" spoke a young girl from behind him.

"ahh my lovely daughter Namine. how are you my dear."

"daddy I just came back from Paris, do you know how lovely it is there. However I was alone so I didn't stay long. When can Roxas come back." he chuckled. As children Roxas and Namine would travel to far off places together. Now Roxas was of age he had to do missions.

"yes I know he shouldn't be much longer my dear." he smiled and rested in his chair.

"shouldn't be long at all" he chuckled.

* * *

i really thought about this, i know where i want this to go. i hope you guys enjoyed it. i stayed up late writing this going over it and redoing bits i didn't like.

i enjoyed writing it though. please let me know what you think guys. thank you.

Emdem :)


	5. Chapter 5 : how we feel

sorry for the late update. i was busy...no i wasn't i finished my exams and got really lazy after. so **i finally got off my butt** and continued this. at first i was confused where i was then i remembered. if there are mistakes sorry. :)

* * *

"urgh what happened?" asked Axel after waking up from the "fall" he had taken.

"you err…ran towards me and fell. don't you remember." asked Roxas. Axel looked around first noticing he was still in Roxas's apartment. He sat up and smiled at Roxas.

"I think I love you" he told him.

"I…you shouldn't" he replied.

"why not?"

"I'm not a nice person"

"well I don't think you need to be nice. Your just perfect for me." he laughed at Roxas's insecurity.

"I am just bad for you…,you could do better." he sat down on the bed.

"well I don't want to do much better. I love you…no one else could replace you. You know that." he explained. Roxas's heart leapt after the small speech. Hugging Axel and giving him a kiss on the lips then tucking his head between his neck and head.

"I love you too" he told him and Axel hugged him tightly.

"do you want to meet my cousin Alexia, I researched it and I found her a few months ago. She wants to spend the day together. Do you want to come." asked Roxas.

"of course. And I am so happy you found some family" he replied.

"ok lets get dressed."

"father…when Roxas comes back can we go to London this time. Paris isn't as easy to find idiots." Namine laughed. She was sitting on the park bench on he phone. She was outside Roxas's apartment complex.

"of course dear…now lead Roxas and Axel out" he told her.

"ok daddy bye." she hung up and walked into the building. Knocking on the door. She waited.

"hey n-alexia" he spoke pulling Axel along.

"I'm ready. This is Axel he's coming with us" he smiled lightly.

"oh yes I remember you mentioning something about this. Shall we go then." they walked out to the streets.

"I shall call the taxi. Please wait here" she smiled.

"Axel I want you to do something for me." Roxas began

"what. You want to do something here…but we're in public." he joked.

"I want to to promise me you'll live"

"well I don't plan on dying" he laughed nervously.

"grab him." someone shouted. Axel stood in front of Roxas to protect him. Noticing Alexia standing there with about 10 men.

"him the one is the one father wants." she smiled pointing at them.

"you wont take him" he shouted at her. Thinking she wanted Roxas. Suddenly Roxas kicked his legs apart handcuffing him. Then someone hit him around the head he lied on the floor disoriented seeing Roxas talking to Alexia all he heard was.

"good job Rox he'll make a good added number to our ranks. You have done well on your first mission of this type. I am impressed, father will be very happy with your work. It will be good to have you back." then Axel passed out.

"hey wake up" someone shouted at Axel while he began to regain conciseness he noticed red hair.

"Reno…RENO!" he sat up and Reno hugged him.

"thank god your alive. I thought they were going to kill you" Reno spoke hugging him close.

"Reno Roxas he…he" he couldn't find the words.

"I know I will kill him" "no I can't let you do that. He isn't that bad he told me he wants me to live. From something I don't know what." suddenly the electronic door opened. No one was in sight meaning someone was helping them escape.

"c'mon we don't have time." helping Axel up they began to make their way out. After reaching a control room they found Roxas.

"you bastard. You'll die for what you have done" Reno shouted at him.

"I cannot make up for what I have done, but please I do not wish for you to suffer like I did. They have already injected you with the serum. It will hurt and it could kill you…take this antidote. Please, I don't wish Axel to die" Axel was around the corner and came out into view.

"Roxas come with us." he told him.

"I have a chip. I cant come with you without putting you in danger."

"where is the chip"

"in my tooth." he told them.

"then stay still and let me punch you." Reno suggested.

"no" grabbing Reno's hand stopping his movement.

"Axel please it will take too long just go"

"do you know which tooth it is" he asked.

"yes but I-"

"then shut up and let me get it out. Let me just say this Roxas I am pissed but I love you and I do think you really love me so lets go together." he told him sincerely. Preparing to pull out the tooth Roxas gave Reno a gun.

"it's on stun so it should knock out anyone here. No agents are here but me and Riku" "Riku that is Sora's boyfriend right"

"yeah"

"does Sora know?"

"Sora doesn't know but neither does Riku"

"oh ok. Well stay still I am going to pull it out."

"OK" he waited the pain fill his mouth as Axel used pliers to pull out the appointed tooth.

"oh my god that Fucking hurts.!" he screamed. To stop his screaming Axel held his head against his chest. Reno only encountered a few enemies. On the way out the boss appeared.

"number 13 where are you going. I thought you were happy here. What would your father say if he found out you were doing this" pointing his gun at the man Roxas scowled.

"go to hell" he shouted the shot the pipe next to him.

"my goodness Roxas love has deathly blinded you"

"think again." they began to run to the exit. "get-" suddenly the pipe blew up. They made a break for it. Roxas unlocking all the code locks. Once out they continued to run for it.

Meanwhile inside the building which had workers trying to contain the situation. The man standing suddenly his phone rings.

"yes sir. I understand. I shall prepare the programme now. Yes sir. I will not let you down." he spoke on the phone.

"he the boss angry" asked a young man suited up in fighting gear, head to toe.

"no he believe now is the perfect time. We're preparing to head to the Antarctic base. Head out.".

6 months later…

"Axel do you have-oh my god Axel put yourself away!" Shouted Demyx Axel's friend. Reno runs in hearing shouting.

"what's going on! Argh!" he stopped noticing what Axel was doing.

"what…you guys need to relax…I'm training" he told them.

"since when did training involve being naked" asked Demyx. (Demyx was Axel friend. They met a few years ago. Demyx has no real special skills but he is an okay fighter.)

"well I kept hitting myself with my clothes. Restricting my movement. You know" he explained to them.

"I said wear tight clothes not none" Roxas said laughing.

"you know Roxas is right we said clothes that don't restrict you not no clothes. Heaven forbid the enemy have knives, you'd lose little Axel" Zexion said walking in.(Demyx's lover? Friend? Only Roxas knows he used to be an agent like him.)

"so I uh need tight clothes?" he asked slightly confused why everyone was against his nudeness.

"yes Axel tight clothes. I got you some when I heard about this last time from Zexion. Here" Roxas handed him Axel got dressed while everyone but Roxas turned to look away from him.

"you know I don't think I would mind if you did that" he mentioned looking towards Roxas.

"you want me to train naked?" he questioned.

"well not just train. Other things like cooking and cleaning. I could surprise you from behind while you scrub the floor. If you know what I mean." he laughed.

"oh yeah that sounds interesting…no" Roxas responded.

"…fine" Axel sighed. Zipping up his boots.

"so no Zexion what have you got on the Agents in the area.?" asked Reno

"well look here." he grabbed out a computer putting it on the table.

"this is where we are now. This is Marluxia. He is one of them."

"how do you know this?" asked Reno suspicious.

"I told him" Roxas spoke.

"uh yeah"

"ok" Reno's suspicions hadn't disappeared though.

"he takes this route. He is on a mission for some other reason. Guard duty for the political head, he isn't allowed to stray to far from his position under orders I am guessing he follows their rules until Irene sends orders."

"you think Irene would have alerted everyone about us and our looks right. They have photo's of us don't they" Roxas spoke.

"no Rox don't worry he wont move near us even if she had. Compromise the mission you are useless to them remember that" Zexion replied.

"what?" asked Axel.

"if we compromise the mission they dispose of us. Unless your important" Roxas replied. Axel hugged him.

"why do they do this."

"I don't know" Roxas sighed.

"you do know why lie" Reno commented everyone looked at him.

"I…just…well…I cant comprehend the idea. I knew our goal was of a good path. A better world a better human race. But not everyone can take to the virus's they give us. Super speed, strength, fighting skills from just seeing them. I can do something by just seeing someone else do it. My skills range from many things. I can do nearly anything thanks to them. Brains, power anything. However it's as much a gift as it is a curse. We can't have normal lives. We…I can't be normal. I was 15 when they changed me. It controlled me."

"tell us what happened. Please" asked Demyx.

Roxas began the story of how they changed him and his first mission.

* * *

thanks for reading guys. review please let me know what you think. i am going to upload soon okay. got some time to myself now. :) thanks

Emdem .


	6. Chapter 6: how it began

"It started when I was 15. I went to school like a normal person. I came from a rich family so I had a good life…"

_Roxas walked down the mansion hallway dressed in his school blazer. Elmore Academy best school for the smartest and richest kids. Roxas's father was due back today. His 15__th__ birthday came and gone. He was going to back to school after summer break. He was just about to walk out the door when his mother walked in._

"_Roxas you heading to school" she asked him._

"_yes mother I am heading out now" he replied._

"_you father wishes for you to go to the lab today after school. Something for your birthday, he apologizes for it being late." she spoke._

"_okay mother I will. I will see you at dinner" he walked out the house. His first day at school was uneventful. His bully was in his class again. His bullies girlfriend who was really nice to him her name…Aqua. Every straight guys wet dream involved her. She was so innocent but everyone loved her. Roxas was no exception. Bumping into her knocking all her books out of her hand. _

"_oh I'm so…sorry" he noticed it was Aqua. He couldn't speak. He helped her grab her books giving her to them._

"_thank you Roxas. Could you help me walk my stuff to my locker." he nodded. After walking her to her locker, Seifer was standing there waiting with his group of friends. He stopped noticing them. _

"_Aqua won't seifer be pissed if he sees me with you" she giggled._

"_yeah I already told him you would be here." they came over. After some fighting of which Roxas tanked at and got beaten to a pulp. He walked home limping due to being thrown into the lockers. They took his bag and threw it into the schools fountain. So he was dragging his soggy bag with him. It had been raining so while only his bag was wet Roxas found himself lucky to be dry. Suddenly Seifer's car drove by and stopped in front of him. _

"_here by the way. Thanks for you credit card by the way I will enjoy using it. Oh yeah Xion called to break up with you. She sent a text saying it's over" driving off after throwing his wallet at him. _

_Picking it up from the floor Roxas looked at his phone which was attached to it._

_(sorry Roxas my mother told me I cant be with you, with the rumours going around about your father performing illegal experiments. Sorry it's over. Xion) _

_It was defiantly Xion's number. His day couldn't get worse. He walked up to his house. Instead of going to his room he went straight to the bathroom to clean himself up. That's when his older brother came home after. _

"_hey Roxas you home yet" after stepping out the shower he headed downstairs. Smiling at his brother first time he had seen him since his 14__th__ birthday since he was on a a world cruise. _

"_hey Bro what's up" _

"_nothing just popping in. hey what happened to you, you have a massive bruise on your cheek" _

"_I um walked into the door" he excused. _

"_I err…sure" he didn't bother questioning it, Roxas never tells him anyway. _

"_okay so here. Your present." giving him a new iphone. He squeled and grabbed it hugging his brother. _

"_thank you thank you" _

"_okay I know I said I would stay longer but I need to head back to my university I start in a week and I need to look for some rooms." giving him a hug his brother left. _

_After his brother was gone Roxas remembered that he needed to go to the labs. He grabbed his new phone which has his new number (good thing really Seifer kept sending him nasty texts) he left and headed for the labs. After a 20 minute drive by train. He arrived outside the little miss innocent shop (suggestive name). his father owned the block of shops keeping the other owned and worked by his employees however no one really knew he own the whole area. He walked in. _

"_hello welcome to-oh it's you Roxas hey it's unlocked" the woman at the till spoke._

"_hey Amy bored" he asked._

"_incredibly. You just missed this guy. He kept asking if we had a basement he could use" _

"_why. What did he look like"_

"_red spiky hair. Tied up, he wanted proof of something. I played the scared girl and the police escorted him off. I laughed so hard after he left." she giggled._

"_well he deserved it. Snoop. Bye then." he walked up to the back door walking into the bathroom. Walking up to the mirror at the back he put his hand against it. Suddenly it opened up and had another point of id. Roxas put his face against the pointer, it scanned his eye. _

"_welcome Roxas." said a computer voice. He walked down the stairs and entered a while area. The labs were very busy today he walked through. Walking up to the main office and seen his father talking to his second. _

"_hello" he spoke as he came in. _

"_well hello Roxas. It's nice to see you. How was your birthday." asked his father._

"_it was okay a bit lonely since mother wasn't there either." he replied smiling at his dad._

"_well come this way I have a gift for you" he followed his father into the lab room._

"_sir I advise against this. It could kill him" spoke the man quietly hoping Roxas didn't hear him._

"_what's going on" _

"_son you are my youngest child and to watch you live this life mistreated because of what you brother and mother did isn't fair." _

"_I don't understand." _

"_you mother is divorcing me. And your brother is cutting himself from the family." his father told him._

"_what why" he replied shocked._

"_you mother has been sleeping with your head teacher. While your brother thinks I have gone mad" he laughed._

"_dad…" _

"_I have Ansem here. And his daughter Namine. Namine isn't very well I want to help fix her. I need you help to do so"_

"_OKAY what do you need me to do." _

"_I am going to take some of your blood. Okay" he had Roxas sit down in a chair. Taking some blood. Roxas waited. _

"_Namine is suffering from the same disease you had when you were younger. Her hasn't progressed as far as yours did. They reason we need your blood is that they discontinued the key item I needed to remake it since your body has immunes itself against illness we can use it to help her. Since Ansem is a brilliant scientist I found that if I save his daughter he will help me further my plans" _

"_what did that guy say about me dying." _

"_oh do not worry he thought I would take to much blood. I have this…it will make you feel much better." _

"_what is that" he was asking while it was being put into his system._

"_something to improve your life." his father told him. He started to feel dizzy. He couldn't focus on what was going on. The last word of his father he heard before passing out._

"_you will be the beginning of the new human race" _

_The next morning Roxas woke up around 3 pm. His servant explained that his father said he passed out at the sight of blood and it's was best to let him have his day off. He took advantage of this and watched some films. There was this one where his guy was fighting these guys and he was flexible and quick and he was amazing._

"_I wish I could do that" he mumbled to himself. He spent the rest of the day watching all the films. Nothing special happened for the rest of the week he felt sick for most of it. _

"_hey morning, heading back to school after a week off…the first week off." asked Cloud. _

"_morning. He I thought you were heading to university. Why are you here"_

"_mother asked me to help her pack now her a dad are divorced as off next week. So I am helping her. She is going to move in with Mr Claymore" _

"_MY HEAD TEACHER. Really I am never in he'll tell her, great" he huffed. _

"_hey, hey don't be like that, he's retiring anyway. You know how old he is. I'm surprised to be honest I've seen younger corpses."_

"_true enough, ok well I am off bye" he shouted walking out the door. Once he was at school. He saw Aqua standing by the gates of the school._

"_hey Roxas your in school today. Why have you been off all week" she asked Roxas walked straight past her. _

"_hey. I was talking to you." they walked past Seifer and his group they began walking towards Roxas. _

"_hey twerp" Seifer grabbed Roxas preparing to punch him and suddenly Roxas flipped him and snapped his arm, breaking it._

"_arrrrgh. He broke my arm" Roxas noticed what just happened and freak at little scared._

"_get him" said one of Seifer's goons running towards him. He moved out of the line of fire kicking up and knocking the boy back. While he punched and turned and kicked the other one into the wall. With all of them on the floor out cold or wounded he began to walk into the school. When someone grabbed him from the shoulder he turned slightly side kicking them so he winded them the back-flipped effectively kicking them in the face knocking them out. He noticed the person was his head teacher. A man of 50. Later on in the day the head teacher was taken to hospital found later to be in a coma. Roxas due to his families power got off with it. Also since it was an accident he would continue with his life until the man woke up and possibly charged him, then he would be punished. Roxas became nervous. He has an acute sense of direction and timing. And lately he became a great fighter, smarter. He was unsure of what was happening to him. He decided to go see his father. Looking in the mirror before leaving his house some days later he noticed he looked different than he did two days ago, True enough Roxas's eyes went from the original brown to blue, his hair from brownish black to blond...he was confused as to the change. Once he arrived at the labs. He walked in wearing shades and a hat. Amy looked at him strangely._

"_who are you hiding from" she laughed. He smiled then walked through. Walking through the labs he saw his father._

"_hello Roxas feeling better now." he asked. _

"_dad I have been feeling weird lately."_

"_weird how, it could be puberty" _

"_no look" pulling off his hat and shades he shows his blue eyes and blond hair._

"_oh you have dyed your hair. It might be a mild allergic reaction then don't-you are not wearing contacts are you?" he asked._

"_no I am not and I didn't dye my hair either." he told his father._

"_Michelle call Dairen right away we might have succeeded.!" he shouted. _

_Soon after they had Roxas sit on a seat, examining him._

"_well okay when you first noticed the change. Did your appetite change as well?" asked Dairen _

"_well yes and no. I was very hungry for a few days then I wasn't really hungry. And now I am back to normal." he explained._

_After some time and some silly questions and blood tests they began talking about Roxas being the first of a special kind of human._

"_yes…I believe it could work" Dairen spoke smirking._

"_yes!" his father spoke happily. _

"_father?" Roxas questioned._

"_Roxas…we are going to fix the world. We have power, I have a special thing for you to do for me. Okay."_

"_okay" _

"_you are going to go to the mayor and request a bodyguard position." he told him._

"_b-but I'm not old enough." _

"_they wont even notice. don't worry. Your name is Ventus. You are 18 just short." _

"_yes okay" he got up and his father gave him a device._

"_I have been preparing for this for many years. I have got this ear piece no one will notice it. The major isn't important enough." then Roxas was set off for his first mission._

_In the mayors home stood a young Ventus Miller. Bodyguard to the mayor when at home and through travels…_

"so he made you do some bad things while you were with them" Axel said.

"I have done some bad things. I have made many people unhappy in the path of creating a better world. I believed him when he told me he was fixing our population problem dealing with world hunger. Political problems would be a thing of the past…I wanted to believe…I needed it to be real. His world my world. My future. Without pain."


End file.
